He's Hopelessly Devoted
by Ailani
Summary: Sandy is hurting after seeing Danny dancing with Cha-Cha. However, an unplanned visit from Kenickie helps her see things in a new way. I saw that there were no SandyXKenickie stories out there, so I made one! First time writing, go easy on me! one-shot


_This is my first story, so please go easy on me. I saw that there weren't any SandyXKenickie stories posted, so I decided to put one up. I just think that something must have happened between the two of them, because they seem like really good friends during the final song. :) Hope you like it!_

* * *

Sandy felt her eyes water up as she managed to get out to the parking lot. Brushing them gently away, she tried to pull herself together, but found that it was next to impossible. She was a very emotional girl, and what she just saw hurt her deeply.

She knew she could blame Sonny on everything, but he was drunk and hurt as well. Marty really needed to open her eyes to what was right in front of her. Sure, the slightly chubby T-Bird was a little smelly and brash, but he had a good heart and really cared for the Pink Lady. She just needed to see it. However, she was still hurt. After she was pushed off the dance floor, that Cha-Cha was quick to take her place with Danny, and he let her! He didn't even try to come after her!

Sitting down on one of the benches, she buried her face into her hands, unable to stop the tears. She didn't realize she was alone until she smelt smoke being blown in her direction. Thinking it was Frenchy, she lifted her head and looked to the side, only to be surprised by the lounging figure of Kenickie. He had abandoned his dress jacket and put his own leather one back on which, in all honesty, she preferred. With a cigarette hanging off his lip, his posture just screamed casual. Legs crossed with his arms draped along the top of the bench and his greased head tilted back, he hardly looked like the guy she saw throwing jealous glances at Rizzo and the Scorpion leader.

Why was he here?

As if feeling her stare, he rolled his head in her direction and fixed her with a bored stare. Taking his smoke out of his mouth, he casually blew the excess intake into the night air before stubbing it out.

"Don't go crying your eyes out, kid. You have nothing to worry about." He said, lighting another cigarette in the place of the last.

"Pardon?" She asked, now more confused.

"I said, you don't got nothing to worry about. Danny may be in there dancing with Cha-Cha, but we all know who he really considers his dance partner, if ya know what I mean." He clarified.

"No, I don't think I do."

The T-Bird leader chuckled.

"You are really something, ya know that? How does a girl like you fall for a guy like Zuko?" He changed the subject, a look of honest curiosity and amusement on his face.

"Well, I don't know what 'a girl like me' is, but I can tell you now that the Danny I fell for is not the one in their dancing with some….some….gold digger!" She snapped, feeling her frustration build.

"You're really something." He repeated, more to himself then her this time.

Silence fell between them. Finally, Kenickie spoke again.

"Listen, I know we've hardly had any dealings before, but I've known Danny my whole life. He's my best friend, and I know his every secret. So believe me when I tell ya that of all the girls Danny's been with, you are the only one he's ever tried to hold onto, and that's saying a lot in a good way. It means that he seems somethin' in you that no other girl has, and he likes it. It means that deep down, he could see himself meeting you down the aisle." He explained.

Sandy felt her stomach drop. Was what he said true? If so, why wasn't Danny acting like it? As if reading her thoughts, the boy next to her answered her questions.

"He doesn't know how to act in this situation. It's never happened to him before. He's afraid that he'll lose his image or something along the way. Like I said, you're the first girl he's gone after like this, and he doesn't know how to act around someone like you. All the broads he's been with are the same, but you're different. Just, give him some time, alright?"

Without another word, he stood from his place and stepped on his cigarette.

"Save those tears when you really need them, Sandy. He'll figure out his way soon enough."

He began making his way through the parking lot and toward his car, obviously ready to turn in for the night.

"Kenickie, wait!" She called out, and watched as he turned around.

"Rizzo's the same way. She's scared and confused, but give her some time. She'll know what to do soon enough. And, thank you."

The greaser gave her a smile, a genuine smile, before inclining his head in acknowledgment of her words.

"See ya round, kid." He called out, raising his hand in a goodbye gesture before climbing into his car and driving off.

Watching him leave, the Australian girl smiled to herself as his advice replayed in her head. As she stood from her spot and brushed her dress off she could do nothing but trust the words of the best friend of the man she loved. Hopefully, what he said would happen soon, but she was willingly to wait. And with that, she began making her way home for the night, this time, no longer in tears.

* * *

_Was is good? Please tell me it was good. But, be honest. So what I'm trying to say is be nice when you review._


End file.
